


valentine

by ladyknightley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, and an owl, nauseating fluff, valentine's fiascos, work related mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightley/pseuds/ladyknightley
Summary: Expecting to be away on the 14th on an Auror mission, Harry sends Ginny an advanced Valentine. Kind of.





	valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been for the Harry/Ginny Valentine's Day contest on Tumblr, if I'd got myself sorted for that in time. I wanted to acknowledge them anyway, though!

With Harry away on an Auror mission, Ginny hadn’t expected much from her Valentine’s Day. Then, on the evening of the 13th, he’d arrived back home, not only early, but also unhurt _and_ having done such a good job that Robards had awarded him a forty-eight hour furlough. And suddenly, it was the best Valentine’s Day—Valentine’s _weekend_ —ever. The two of them had barely left their bed since—indeed, Ginny probably would still be there, had a very persistent owl not started tapping at their bedroom window.

Harry makes several rude comments about whoever had the audacity to write to her, before she holds up the envelope, which has their address in his handwriting. She raises an eyebrow, grinning, and he blushes slightly as she climbs back into bed.

“It’s a Valentine’s Day card,” he says, before she can open the envelope. “I, uh...” he coughs, then blushes again. “I assumed I wouldn’t be back in time for Valentines Day, I took your card to the post office before I left, with instructions for them to hold it temporarily, then owl it so that it would get here today. Just in case the mission wasn’t over.”

“Harry Potter,” Ginny says, leaning over to kiss him as she pulls the card out. “You are the sweetest, most thoughtful...oh.”

“Oh?”

She pauses, then grins. “Is this some sort of joke about how we’ve been together so long we don’t need to do proper Valentine’s anymore?”

“What do you mean?” asks Harry, confused. He’s even more confused when, rather than a card, Ginny holds up a sheaf of papers.

“When you did a dozen red roses last year, and a box of chocolates the year before that, it’s clear there’s only one solution for this year’s Valentine’s gift: a copy of the Ministry of Magic’s biannual report into the security status of Hogwarts,” she jokes. Then she registers the fact that Harry has turned pale. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

He turns to her. “Sooo…” he says, “you know how I said I took your card to the post office in advance, for them to owl to you on the fourteenth?”

“Yeaaah?”

“I’d just finished writing up the security report for the school and got Robards to sign off on it, so I took that, too. But I’d run out of envelopes, so I had to buy two at the post office. I was addressing them up—one to you, one to the school—but I got distracted. There was this little girl, and she wanted an autograph, she was very sweet, not like some people, you know, so I felt I had to, but then the bell went to say they were nearly closing, and then—”

“Harry, breathe,” Ginny says, laughing gently. “It’s okay, there’s just been a mix up, that’s all. It’s not the end of the world. I was only kidding about feeling unloved.”

“Ginny, _you_ got the security report, which was supposed to go to Professor McGonagall,” he said, looking at her in horror. “So _she_ got...”

“...my Valentine’s card,” Ginny says, lips twitching. “Oh, Merlin. Please tell me it didn’t include lacy underwear. Or, ooh, you remember when I went to Hermione’s cousin’s hen do? They had these absolutely amazing chocolate—”

“Worse,” says Harry, looking mortified.

“How?!”

“...I wrote you a poem.”


End file.
